Por qué Akane
by HojaDePapel
Summary: — ¿Sabes por qué Akane es tu prometida? La inocente pregunta de Kasumi tuvo el mismo efecto que el de un devastador golpe. — Porque nuestros padres así lo decidieron.


Por qué ella.

Disclaimer; Ranma, sus personajes y lugares pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi propiedad.

Nerima se encontraba cubierto por un frío manto de nieve blanca. El aire era helado y pequeños copos seguían cayendo en toda la ciudad, desafiando a las personas que se veían obligadas a salir de sus hogares por una u otra razón.

Pero esto no era un impedimento para Akane. El frío, la nieve, todo eso era algo que le agradaba. Por eso escuchar como la nieve crujía bajo sus botas una sensación calida le invadía el pecho.

Giro su rostro y vislumbro el parque en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Ese al que su madre la llevaba antes de morir.

Ningún alma, mucho menos la de algún pequeño travieso se atrevía a cruzar por ahí a aguantar las inclemencias del clima solo por jugar un poco. Se acerco hasta la entrada del parque. Se veía blanco, inmaculado y perfecto para pasar un rato de paz. A ella se le antojo mágico, irreal. El mundo bajo la nieve se veía carente de problemas, de maldad. De las penas con las que ella a veces debía de cargar.

Su madre solía decirle que si pudiera elegir una estación del año para vivir eternamente, esa seria el invierno. Akane coincidía con ella. Y después de que su madre muriera, ella amo mas el invierno. Porque ahí era en donde su madre vivía, en donde la podía encontrar cada vez que el frío viento invernal soplaba, o cada vez que un copo de nieve aterrizaba sobre su mejilla y se deslizaba como una suave caricia.

— Mamá — susurro y echo a correr hacia el centro del parque.

Extendió los brazos y levanto la mirada al cielo y comenzó a dar vueltas, dejando que los copos le cayeran en el rostro. Río como no lo había hecho en toda la semana. De echo, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que su risa sonaba tan natural. Tan fresca.

_Desde que Kuno te beso y tú no hiciste nada. _Le reprocho su inconciente, y ella dejo de dar vueltas y de reír.

De eso hacia una semana, cuando los primeros copos de nieve habían caído sobre Nerima.

Camino ya sin ganas hasta los columpios. Apenas y sacudió la nieve antes de dejarse caer en el. Se meció lentamente.

Había salido de casa, apenas dando una explicación que en esos momentos no lograba recordar. ¿Había dicho que iría a comprar algo? Si era así, no recordaba con que cosa se suponía que debía de regresar a casa.

Suspiro con fuerza. Podía estar ahí unos minutos mas antes de tener que volver.

Comenzó a balancearse un poco mas fuerte, queriendo quitarse de encima la tensión que no logro dejar en casa.

Adelante, atrás. _Kuno besándola frente a todo el instituto._

Adelante, atrás. _Ella en un estado de shock, sin saber que hacer o que decir._

Adelante, atrás. _Kuno pululando alrededor suyo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, soltando una sarta de idioteces._

Adelante, atrás. _Ranma viéndola con algo que no supo identificar_.

Adelante, atrás. _Ranma alejándose sin dirigirle una nueva mirada. _

Adelante, atrás. _Ella quedándose sola, con un amargo sabor en la boca y un huequito en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerse mas grande con cada respiración. _

Se meció aun con mas fuerza, intentando borrar todo. Quería quedarse en blanco, como la nieve.

Sentía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. No podía decir con exactitud que era. No era coraje, no era tristeza, ni siquiera era frustración. Era algo diferente. Otra cosa que ya había sentido antes, pero que no lograba recordar.

Se dijo a si misma que era decepción. Decepción hacia ella, quien no hizo realmente mucho por evitar que Kuno se acercara. Pero ella no podía saber que el iba con toda la intención de besarla.

— _Has terminado ya de bastarte con tu novio._

_Las palabras de Ranma le taladraron los oídos y una sensación fría cubrió su pecho. Dio un paso hacia atrás, como si un fuerte golpe la hubiera hecho retroceder. Ranma levanto una ceja, extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Se limito a observarla con indiferencia y esa otra cosa a la que ella no podía ponerle nombre. _

— _Sí. — contesto tan fría como le fue posible. — He terminado ya._

_Akane se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento e intento ignorar a su prometido y las miradas acusadoras que todo el instituto le daba. Algo dentro de ella se retorcía, haciéndola sentir culpable, aunque no lo fuera. _

Tomo mas impulso en el columpio, balanceándose casi con violencia. La cadena se tensaba cada que llegaba de atrás hacia adelante, hasta que uno de los eslabones se rompió, lanzándola por los aires.

Akane salio volando hacia adelante. Aterrizo en un pie, intentando no caer de cara contra la fría nieve. Error. Su tobillo se doblo por el impacto, haciéndola caer contra su trasero.

Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de entre los parpados cerrados de la chica, pero ella se negaba a dejarlas salir. Hoy no deseaba llorar. Ni si quiera por un dolor físico.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, provocando que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, al sentir como alguien la levantaba sin problemas del frío manto de nieve. No tubo que levantar la vista para saber quien se trataba. La sensación calida era demasiado familiar como para confundirla, y el aroma a té de menta y a hombre le eran inconfundibles. Solo _él _podía oler así. Solo _él _olía a hogar.

Akane levanto la mirada discretamente para ver su rostro. Tenia la mandíbula apretada y algo brillaba en sus ojos. Algo que ella fácilmente podía confundir con enojo, quizás ira. Aunque no sabia con certeza cual de los dos era.

— Torpe — gruño bajito.

Akane cerro los ojos y dejo que su cabeza reposara en el pecho de Ranma. ¿Eran ideas suyas o el corazón de Ranma latía exageradamente rápido?

Un sollozó se escapo de su garganta sin que pudiera hacer nada.

— Idiota, ¿puedes tener mas cuidado? me duele. — se quejo al sentir que Ranma se tensaba ante su sollozo. Primero se enterraba en traje de baño bajo la nieve antes de admitir que eran sus palabras la que la hacían llorar.

Ranma la apretó mas contra su pecho inconcientemente. Apenas la había visto salir, él decidió seguirla. Se dijo a si mismo que quería molestarla un poco, aunque la verdad era que quería asegurarse de que a ella no le pasara nada. La nieve podía ser engañosa y jugarle una mala pasada. Pero no era como que se preocupara por ella. Claro que no. Era solo precaución. Sí. Solo precaución.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba el consultorio del doctor Tofu. Pensó primero en llevarla a casa y llamarlo para que la atendiera ahí, en la comodidad de su hogar. Pero luego recordó que el Doctor Tofu podría ponerse loco y curarla mal si veía a Kasumi, que era lo mas seguro.

.

.

.

.

El doctor Tofu desapareció tras la puerta, llevándose consigo los rayos X que le había hecho a Akane hacia unos minutos atrás. Realmente no tenia una verdadera necesidad de revisarlos a conciencia, solo sentía que debía de darle algo de espacio a la joven pareja. Espacio que ellos parecían no querer del todo.

Akane tenia el tobillo vendado y el dolor ya había pasado. Y si su buen criterio no le fallaba, el tobillo no estaba roto, solo algo inflamado y adolorido. De igual manera, decidió fijar toda su atención en el, como si así pudiera curarlo. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba voltear a ver a Ranma.

Él tenia la mirada fija, al igual que Akane, en el tobillo, mientras golpeaba suavemente el piso con su pie. Se sentía desesperado por salir de ahí. No por que tuviera algo que hacer, si no porque había vuelto a notar _la mirada_ de Akane sobre el doctor Tofu. Esa que ella solía tener cuando recién se conocieron. La de enamorada tonta.

Se dijo a si mismo que no estaba celoso, que era lo patético de la situación lo que lo tenia mal. Porque Akane parecía haberse olvidado (nuevamente) que el doctor Tofu estaba terrible y perdidamente enamorado de Kasumi.

Ranma la miro de reojo, ella ni si quiera parecía inmutarse ante su presencia. Incluso lo estaba ignorando magistralmente, como si verdaderamente no estuviera ahí.

Soltó un gruñido al tiempo que golpeaba con mas fuerza el piso, captando toda la atención de Akane. No de la buena, por su puesto, aun así una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios. Ella lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, molesta por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo. Eso lo hizo sonreír aun más. Molestarla era algo que le gustaba, porque así ella centraba toda su atención en él y en nadie mas.

— Deja de ser tan molesto — le susurro y volteo a ver hacia la puerta solo para cerciorarse de que el doctor Tofu no estuviera cerca. Eso hizo que Ranma frunciera su propia frente. — Fenómeno.

Eso fue el limite que Ranma pudo soportar. Él estaba ahí, acompañándola, preocupándose por su estado. Solo él salía a buscarla en medio de la nieve, con el peligro de enfermar. Y ella ni si quiera parecía estar mínimamente agradecida. De hecho, parecía todo lo contrario.

Se levanto de golpe, haciendo que la silla se tambaleara un poco. Las ganas de zarandearla y gritarle un par de cosas realmente crueles estaban ganando la batalla, y realmente lo hubiera hecho si el doctor Tofu no hubiera entrado por la puerta.

— Sí. Parece que es una simple torcedura. Nada de que preocuparse. Unos desinflamatorio y unos analgésicos para el dolor y todo estará bien.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, sin si quiera mirarle, su atención nuevamente puesta en su tobillo lastimado.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

Ranma quiso ser grosero con él y decirle que no, pero al final termino saliendo de la habitación, no era culpa del doctor Tofu que se encontrara molesto. Pero eso si, permaneció parado a un lado de la puerta, nada dispuesto a alejarse mas de lo necesario. Seguía con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Akane.

El silencio parecía eterno dentro de la habitación. El doctor Tofu observaba a Akane sin siquiera pestañear, y ella parecía avergonzada de si quiera verlo a los ojos.

Se apretujo mas contra el colchón de su cama. Akane podía recordar aun la época en la que estuvo perdidamente enamorada del doctor Tofu. Esa época en donde ella intentaba actuar femenina y tierna como Kasumi, y tan amable como solo ella misma podía ser. Recordaba que le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas. Sus mejores miradas. Y en esa época creyó, de veras que creyó, que él podía llegar a amarla con eso, pero luego llego Ranma y le hizo entender algunas cosas. Cosas que ella muy en el fondo ya sabia, pero que no quería aceptar.

La primera; que ella no era como Kasumi, no era tan tierna ni nada de lo que su hermana mayor era. Entendió que ella era mas bien impulsiva y en muchas (de verdad muchas) ocasiones violenta, y hasta necia. Que ser encantadora y femenina no se le daba tan bien y natural como al resto de las chicas. Akane entendió que era algo así como el opuesto de Kasumi, y lo acepto. Así como acepto que el doctor Tofu estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de Kasumi y no de ella. Nunca de ella. Jamás de ella.

Y aunque eso le dolió en un principio, Akane aprendió a superarlo y dejo ir la época en la que ella estuvo _enamorada_ del doctor Tofu. Pero tristemente, aun seguía sin poder evitar que él le gustara.

Es decir, el hombre era un encanto. Eso nadie podía negarlo. Era amable, atento y cariñoso. Sabía escuchar y se podía hablar de la forma mas casual y tranquila posible. Era un sueño de hombre. Además, era condenadamente guapo.

Y por su puesto, todas esas cualidades hicieron que Akane se enamorara de él a una temprana edad. Una en donde era bastante fácil confundir la admiración y el aprecio con el amor. Por lo cual se podía decir que ella estuvo deslumbrada por el hombre que tenia frente a ella.

— Se la buena chica que siempre has sido, incluso aunque no quieras serlo, porque él se lo merece.

Akane levanto la cabeza de golpe y fijo su atención en el doctor Tofu. Él tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, esas que le dedicaba cuando era una niña pequeña y se lastimaba por pelear con otros niños, y n pudo evitar sentirse tan reconfortada como en aquellos tiempos.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo. Seria inútil hacerse la desentendida, por esos implemente asintió.

.

.

.

En la casa de los Tendo tener privacidad era un lujo y no un derecho como en cualquier otra casa. Por eso cuando Ranma entro con Akane en sus brazos, todos se arremolinaron para ver la escena.

El señor Tendo y el señor Saotome lanzaron confeti al aire, contentos al ver como Ranma cargaba a Akane hacia la habitación de ella. Por su puesto que ambos les gritaron que era debido a que ella no podía caminar porque tenia el tobillo lastimado. Incluso así, los padres de ambos no dejaron de gritar y celebrar lo bien que se llevaban sus hijos, con lagrimas formando ríos por sus rostros.

Ranma entro al cuarto de Akane, aun con ella en brazos, ignorando los gritos que se seguían escuchando en el piso de abajo. Quiso apartar las cobijas, pero no pudo con Akane en brazos.

— Esta bien si solo me dejas en la cama — dijo ella en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Él asintió y la sentó en la cama. Se rasco la nuca sin saber si debía quedarse o irse. Quizás algunas palabras conciliadoras o algo que rompiera el tenso silencio que se había formado. Pero para su fortuna, fue Akane quien decidió hablar primero.

— Podrías pasarme mi pijama.

Akane señalo uno de sus cajones y Ranma se dirigió ahí para sacar el pijama. Tenia la cara roja como un tomate radioactivo, y con los músculos mas rígidos que nunca le tendió el dichoso pijama.

— Qué esperas para salir. Ni creas que me voy a cambiar frente a ti. Pervertido.

Tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no contestarle como quería. Por que ella de verdad se merecía que él fuera grosero en esos momentos. Después de unos minutos y un montón de gruñidos, Ranma fue por Kasumi para que ayudara a Akane, quien gruñía desde dentro de la habitación y profería pequeños gritos de pura frustración. Al parecer por una guerra campal contra el pobre pijama.

Kasumi salio al cabo de un rato, le dedico una de sus sonrisas y le dijo que ya podía pasar. A Ranma le dio un escalofrío que le lamió toda la columna vertebral . Se sentía como si Kasumi pudiera ver a través de el y hurgar en sus mas profundos secretos. Como si ella supiera que él se encontraba terriblemente _celoso_ porque Kuno había logrado besar a Akane, y de que ella no lo hubiera acecinado ahí mismo.

No. La tierna e inocente Kasumi no podía saber eso. Ella incluso parecía ajena a lo mal que se llevaban él y Akane.

Con eso en mente, Ranma entro un poco mas tranquilo a la habitación de su prometida, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con mucho cuidado.

Arrastro la silla que Akane tenia frente a su escritorio, procurando hacer un ruido molesto con ella. Quería que Akane rabiara para poder pelear y desquitar un poco de la frustración que se había quedado atascada desde hacia una semana. Dejo la silla frente a la cama de su prometida, y él se dedico a observar el techo.

Ranma se vio tentado en menos de una hora y media a dejar de hacer el tonto y comenzar una conversación normal con su prometida. Pero luego recordaba que ella no había mandado a volar a Kuno al instante de que él la besara, y que ella no intento darle una explicación luego de eso, así que desechaba la idea casi de inmediato.

Volvió su vista al bulto que formaba Akane, calentita bajo las cobijas de su cama. Él sabia que ella estaba despierta. Despierta e ignorándolo. Eso lo hacia fruncir su entrecejo. Era él, el molesto, no ella.

_No tienes derecho. Tonta marimacho._

Ranma se tenso en la silla al ver como Akane se removía. ¿Había pensado eso o de verdad lo dijo en voz alta? Ranma esperaba por el bien de su integridad física que solo lo hubiera dicho dentro de su mente. Además tampoco quería responder preguntas que seguramente Akane haría. Preguntas para las que no tenia una respuesta convincente.

Se relajo al ver que ella solo estaba buscando una posición mas cómoda.

Akane quería decirle a Ranma que se largara. Incluso tenia una frase que quería usar para que el se fuera furioso y la dejara en paz.

Algo como; _Llama a Kuno, ya sabes, mi novio, con el que me bese para que venga a cuidarme. _

Pero no lo hacia. No tenia el valor para hacerlo. Aunque la idea de volver un poco loco a Ranma con eso la tentaba. Sí, su venita cruel saltaba a momentos.

Pero luego recordaba las palabras del doctor Tofu y simplemente no podía.

Akane escucho como Ranma golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con su pie, molestándola. Quiso saltar de la cama y decirle _esa _frase de una vez por todas para que el se fuera_. _Pero las palabras del doctor Tofu se volvieron a repetir. Soltó un gruñido, frustrada porque su conciencia no la dejaba ser malvada como ella quería.

— ¿Te duele?

La voz de Ranma la hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente.

— Sí — contesto de forma brusca.

Ranma no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a verla molesto, aun cuando ella no podía darse cuenta porque había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

_Incluso aunque no quieras serlo._

Akane volvió a maldecir a su conciencia. Estaba a punto de disculparse y decirle que estaba de tan mal humor por que le dolía el tobillo, aunque esto no fuera cierto, y que no quería ser así de grosera con él.

— Niña tonta y grosera. Por eso nunca pudiste gustarle al doctor Tofu.

Y con eso, Ranma se levanto de golpe de la silla y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Akane sintió como tibias lagrimas salían de sus ojos y empapaban sus mejillas. Dio gracias al cielo por solo haber estado a punto de disculparse con él.

— Idiota. Eso no es de tú incumbencia. — le murmuro a la puerta cerrada, a sabiendas de que Ranma jamás la podría escuchar.

.

Ranma asomo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Akane. La luz del día entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Ya había dejado pasar toda la noche para que su humor mejorara. Y para que la furia que sin duda alguna había desatado en la joven se enfriara.

Entro en la habitación y cerro con cuidado la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Se sentó en la silla en donde había permanecido el día anterior. Vio como el rostro de Akane se encontraba sereno y como su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Estaba profundamente dormida, dedujo antes de relajarse.

Se pregunto cuál era la maldita necesidad de estar ahí haciéndole compañía, cuando era obvio que ella se encontraba dormida e indiferente a su presencia.

Suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso del _deber_ de prometido y de hombre ya no resultaba del todo convincente para él, ni si quiera porque era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Kasumi subió las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Akane. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y entro, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Ranma ahí. Él se veía tenso y nervioso, como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo inapropiado. Aunque ella sabía que no era así.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — pregunto al entrar.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

— Sigue dormida.

Kasumi asintió y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Faltaban al menos un par de horas antes de que ella debiera de preparar la comida para todos.

— ¿Sabes por qué Akane es tu prometida?

A Ranma lo tomo desprevenido la pregunta de Kasumi, por lo que se puso tenso y a la defensiva. Casi como si Kasumi le hubiera lanzado un certero golpe y no una inocente pregunta.

— Porque nuestros padres así lo decidieron. — respondió con simpleza, intentando no desquitarse con la mayor de las Tendo.

Kasumi arrugo su frente y lo miro con seriedad. Incluso así, Ranma pensó que se veía tan dulce como con su sonrisa. Aunque ciertamente era extraño verla así de seria.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sabia que Ranma no se encontraba ahí solo porque los padres de ambos lo presionaran, ni porque fuera su deber ni nada de eso. De echo, ella sabia que ni si quiera estaba ahí por el Dojo. Sabia que él estaba ahí porque quería. Porque la quería, para ser mas precisos. Pero también sabia que esos dos eran tercos, necios y sobre todo inmaduros. Ella comenzaba a creer que ninguno de los dos iba a aceptar tranquilamente los sentimientos que afloraban con fuerza sobre sus corazones. No sin un fuerte empujón que los animara a hacerlo, al menos.

Kasumi tomo asiento junto a los pies de su hermana menor y clavo su mirada por la ventana que dejaba que los rayos del sol se filtraran por todo el cuarto.

— Desde muy pequeña Akane ha sido muy impulsiva — comenzó a narrar. — Pero no siempre fue una niña fuerte como lo es hoy.

Ranma alzo una ceja, intrigado. ¿Acaso Akane no siempre tuvo la fuerza de un gorila bien adiestrado?

Kasumi sonrío, recordando una época que había hecho muy felices a todos en el Dojo. Entonces se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto.

— Debo preparar la comida.

— ¡Espera! — grito, y al instante un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Miro de reojo la cama de Akane, solo para darse cuenta que esta ni se había inmutado. — No me has dicho por que Akane es mi prometida.

La hija mayor de Soun sonrío como siempre lo hacia.

— Eso es algo que solo tu puedes responderte.

Y se marcho, dejando a Ranma bastante confundido por la actitud misteriosa que Kasumi había tomado. Se rasco la nuca y se giro para ver como Akane seguía dormida placidamente.

.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y toco la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki. Lo había pensado mucho antes de ir a ese lugar, pero esa era su única opción dado que Kasumi le había intrigado contándole algo sobre la infancia de Akane.

— Adelante — escucho desde dentro de la habitación y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si. — Vaya, pero que sorpresa.

A pesar de haberse repetido una y mil veces lo que debía de preguntar, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Era como si se hubieran quedado atascadas entre la vergüenza y el pudor de estar invadiendo el pasado de su prometida. Tal vez ella se molestara si lo supiera. Aunque con Akane nunca se sabía.

— Pero siéntate — le dijo Nabiki quien se giro sobre la silla de su escritorio para poder hablar de frente con su cuñado.

Ranma se sentó sobre la cama y tomo un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Quiero… yo quiero saber como fue la infancia de Akane.

La incredulidad se apodero por una milésima de segundo de las facciones de Nabiki antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

— Bien, pero te costara.

Eso Ranma ya se lo esperaba, así que saco un billete de mil yenes de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo extendió a Nabiki.

— No es mucho, pero esta bien — dijo y luego tomo el billete para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. — Pero dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber sobre la infancia de tu prometida?

A Ranma se le erizo la piel al escuchar la forma en que la mediana de los Tendo pronunciaba la palabra prometida.

— Pues vera, Kasumi me dijo que Akane no siempre fue fuerte.

Casi al instante en el que dijo aquello la frente de Nabiki se arrugo y la frialdad cubrió sus bellos ojos.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? — pregunto deforma un tanto agresiva, como si tocar ese tema le molestara.

— Solo quiero saber a que se refería Kasumi con eso.

A pesar de saber que Ranma mentía, decidió contarle un poco.

— Después de la muerte de mamá, Akane… ella pareció extinguirse un poco. Se enfermaba con facilidad y se volvió tímida. Eso es todo.

— Pero ella… cómo. Yo no. Yo no entiendo.

Ranma sentía que se atragantaba con sus palabras, incapaz de formular la pregunta correcta.

— Akane fue a la que mas le afecto la muerte de mamá, después de todo era la mas pequeña y se sentía mas perdida que Kasumi y que yo.

La mirada melancólica que paso fugazmente por los ojos de la mediana de los Tendo hizo entender a Ranma que eso no era del todo cierto. Aun así decidió dejar el tema, ya no tenia mas dinero y sin este de por medio no obtendría nada.

— Gracias — dijo y se levanto para marcharse.

Apenas estuvo fuera de ahí, decidió subir al tejado. Estar en aquel lugar siempre le daba paz y tranquilidad, algo que difícilmente se lograba conseguir dentro de la residencia de los Tendo, puesto que siempre había alguien dispuesto a arruinarle el momento. Se acomodo en su lugar favorito del tejado; arriba de la habitación de su prometida. De forma instintiva la pregunta volvió a zumbar en su cabeza, molestándolo; ¿por qué Akane era su prometida oficial y no alguna otra?

Ranma no podía contestarse esa simple pregunta, y al cabo de un rato la frustración hizo mella en él.

Se acomodó mejor sobre las duras tejas, quedando en la postura del indio.

— Akane no es bonita — comenzó a decir en murmullos, así se concentraba mejor para poder responde la incógnita que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde horas atrás. — Mejor dicho, no es la mas bonita de todas; ciertamente Shampoo y Ukyo son mas bellas en comparación, incluso Kodachi. Ella no es ni amable, ni atenta, ni cariñosa como las demás. Ni si quiera es femenina. Además, tiene un carácter horrible y me golpea a la mas minima provocación. — con cada palabra, Ranma se iba molestando mas y mas al recordar todas las veces en las que Akane se había comportado grosera con el, y todas las veces que lo había golpeado sin ninguna razón, llegando al punto de casi gritar. — Además es tonta y presumida. Es caprichosa, testaruda y cocina horrible. No, no tiene nada de bonita ni especial. Sí, cualquier otra seria una mejor opción que esa niña boba.

Con esa deducción, Ranma se tranquilizo por unos momentos, solo hasta que la sensación de no haber contestado su pregunta de verdad le inundo. Con desesperación, tiro de su cabello, llegando a parecer un completo loco.

— Por qué, por qué, por qué tú.

Y entonces, como si de un rayo de luz se tratase, la verdad le golpeo de lleno, haciendo que se levantara de un salto.

— Por que… por que tu me elegiste a pesar de no ser tu obligación; no como lo es con Shampoo. Tú no eres mi prometida por el deber moral que te impuso tu padre, como Ukyo. Ni si quiera porque seas una loca desquiciada como Kodachi. No, Akane esta conmigo por… porque quiere — susurro bajito con las mejillas sonrojadas, y luego de eso se hecho a reír como un poseso. Su orgullo de hombre de las cavernas hinchado a mas no poder después de haber llegado a esa deducción.

Luego de un rato y después de que se calmara, se volvió a sentar y recordó la primera vez que vio a Akane. Recordaba lo rotunda que había sido al hecho de no querer un prometido, y como fue _amable y atenta_ con él creyendo que era una chica, y lo bien que lo trato hasta que lo encontró en el baño. También desfilo por su mente la primera sonrisa que ella le había brindado, y lo _bonita _que le pareció en esos momentos.

Y luego, recordó como ella si podía ser _femenina _cuando quería; como la vez en la que se arreglo especialmente para que él volviera a ser su prometido. Con mucha vergüenza, también recordó que el mal carácter de la chica salía a relucir la mayor parte de las veces después de que se portara como un completo idiota, diciéndole comentarios despectivos sobre su cuerpo, como pecho plano, o que era una marimacho.

— Sí, Akane es mi prometida por que ella lo decidió. — se dijo a si mismo muy tranquilo. — Y yo soy su prometido porque así lo decidí — susurro tan bajito que apenas y el mismo se escucho.

.

En su habitación, Akane sopeso bastante la idea de subir al tejado y darle su merecido a Ranma, después de todo, él se lo estaba buscando al gritar todos los defectos que encontraba en su persona.

— Maldito insensible — gruño —. Pero te juro que me las pagaras. Te dejare de tal f forma que ni si quiera tus bellas… prometidas — y se le quebró la voz — te reconocerán.

Con una patada se saco las cobijas de enzima. Ya era inútil seguir diciendo que el tobillo le seguía doliendo, ya que esto había dejado de ser verdad apenas unas horas después de que se lo lastimara.

Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, decidida a salir por ahí y subir al tejado a golpear como nunca a su tonto prometido, cuando lo escucho.

— _Por que… por que tu me elegiste a pesar de no ser tu obligación; no como lo es con Shampoo. Tú no eres mi prometida por el deber moral que te impuso tu padre, como Ukyo. Ni si quiera porque seas una loca desquiciada como Kodachi. No, Akane esta conmigo por… porque quiere — susurro bajito con las mejillas sonrojadas, y luego de eso se hecho a reír como un poseso. Su orgullo de hombre de las cavernas hinchado a mas no poder después de haber llegado a esa deducción._

Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa suave. Porque era verdad que ella estaba con Ranma mas haya del deber que sus padres les habían impuesto. Estaba con él por gusto, porque así lo quería su corazón.

Entonces una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro al darse cuenta de que a Ranma no le desagradaban los sentimientos que ella podía llegar a sentir por él. Y su sonrisa duro lo que restaba del día, y ni si quiera desapareció cuando tuvo que mandar a volar con su mazo a su prometido después de que este se negara a comer uno de sus platillos diciéndole que cocinaba horrible.

.

.

.

.

Hola. Me costo como dos meses escribir esto. Bueno, escribirlo, leerlo y volver a escribirlo hasta quedar conforme; así que mas les vale que les guste (broma). Y solo por si aquí anda alguien que lee mis otras historias; ya volví. Solo estoy trabajando en cada una de ellas para hacerles mejoras.

Por cierto, estoy buscando un Beta, alguien que me ayude con mi gramática, y también que me ayude a hacer aterrizar mis ideas (se me dificulta mucho lo ultimo). De preferencia alguien que tenga una idea sobre Ranma y Harry Potter.


End file.
